


Discretion

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Football, M/M, because I sure am, don't even care, futbol, not the american kind is what i am trying to say, please enjoy our sons being adorable, self indulgent fluff, sports AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Loudmouth and Rabble are finally reunited on the field, things don't quite go as planned.





	Discretion

**Author's Note:**

> 1000% inspired by [ this gif ](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/165956328289/surprisebitch-elsajeni-noccor) Just had to be written.  
> Loudmouth belongs to [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/)

The Gold Ghosts and Blue Torrents were finally facing off again, and Loudmouth could not be happier. It had been  _ ages  _ since they were even in the same sector, never mind the same city.  His best friend, love friend, boyfriend, lover, whatever name they were putting on it this week (it rotated depending on how they were feeling). Whatever the name, they loved each other, but Rabble had been scooped up by the Torrents within a week of Loudmouth being recruited by the Ghosts. Ever since, they barely got to see each other during the active season. 

Loudmouth and Rabble were  _ supposed  _ to be discreet about their relationship while out in public. Loudmouth wasn’t entirely sure why, but upper management wanted it, so they tried. Mostly. Rumors were still rife within certain circles of fans, no matter what they did. 

Though they probably didn’t help the situation, when every time they passed each other on the field, not during active gameplay, they made sure to touch each other. It was just a brush on the shoulder, or wrist or forearm. A pat on the back; one memorable time where Rabble obviously aimed low, and winked at him as he got back into position. 

Loudmouth knew they were being too obvious by the cheers they kept getting from the crowd, but honestly, couldn’t help themselves. It had been way too long since they had seen each other, and they hadn’t even had time to get together before the game. 

Rabble made a spectacular play, winning the Torrents the game, and Loudmouth jogged over to him, fully intending to just give him a hug. Unfortunately his body had other plans and when he pressed flush against Rabble, he went straight in for an open mouthed kiss in the crook of his neck, scraping with his teeth just a little. Rabble moaned quietly, and pushed himself closer. 

Loudmouth was pretty sure he saw Fives out of the corner of his eye, laughing and pointing at them. He couldn’t hear what he said over the crowd cheering uproariously. When he pulled back Rabble was flushed, but smiling brightly, “I guess we weren’t as discreet as we were supposed to be.” 

Loudmouth was smiling back at him, “I guess not. Can’t say I’m upset about it.”

Rabble leaned in to give him a kiss, causing the crowd to cheer impossibly louder, “Me either.” 


End file.
